Memories of the Past
by Shinimegami999
Summary: As another year continues and goes by, Harry discovers something very...unusual...about Draco Malfoy as mysterious dreams of someone plague his sleep. Please R&R HD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz.

Memories of the Past

by Hikaru

'Why...Why'd you leave...? I thought you were invincible and all...' a bitter voice said brokenly. _'You were supposed to be the Perfect Soldier...perfect soldiers don't die...' _a sob was heard as the voice faded away._ 'Why?'_

A black haired boy shot up from his bed as the dream faded away. The voice continued to echo in his head however. He turned to look at the time and found that it was just past midnight so that it was just July 31st. A light tapping was heard towards the window. He put on his glasses and went over to open the window for the owls to get in. 5 owls arrived and landed in various places around the room. His own owl, Hedwig, brought him a present from Hermoine, one of his best friends. He tore open the package and smiled at what she had given him for his birthday.

As usual, it was another book, this time on muggle religions. The letter attached read:

_Dear Harry, _

_Hope you actually read the book this time. It's actually quite interesting really. And no, its not because I think every book is interesting..._

At this, he paused and chuckled.

_It was recommended by my parents and the bookstore manager. Have a Happy Birthday! _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermoine_

Harry set the book aside for later and headed over to Pig, who was fluttering around restlessly, untied the package attached to its leg and let it back outside. He opened the letter first this time.

_Hey mate!_

_How's it goin'? Not sure if the muggles are treating you right or not, so I decided to send you a few packages of sweets this time around. Mum made sure there were a few cakes added in too. The box is spelled so that you can put a lot of things into it without it ever really filling up. Happy Birthday!_

_Your friend, _

_Ron_

Harry then opened the package to find, sure enough, a box. It seemed plain and small on the outside, but when he opened it, he found all sorts of foods and sweets, including: Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, the Chocolate, Strawberry, and Lemon cakes that Mrs. Weasley baked for him, some bottles of water? Harry shook his head at the last item.

Then he moved on to the next package, the one from either Hagrid or Dumbledore judging from the fact that it was a school owl. After taking out the package however, he guessed it was from Hagrid because it felt like he had included rock cakes as part of his present this year. This letter read:

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_I think this might be useful for the upcoming school year, so enjoy!_

_Hagrid_

Harry was confused for a while before deciding to see what it was that was so important. He opened up the package to find...a couple of feathers? He didn't get the point of them, but they were quite nice actually. there was a pitch black one and a pure white one. They seemed so out of place next to each other, but at the same time right. He shrugged off the feeling and went to open the letter from Dumbledore and the one with all the school supplies.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! I assume that have already received Hagrid's gift. Please take care of those feathers well. Its been passed down through his family's generations and has been practically almost an heirloom. It has been given to you because they have been calling out to their owners recently. There was only a legend concerning them, saying that they come from a seraphim angel and a high ranking demon, but they will protect whoever it is that possesses them if the person is truly pure-hearted. Please keep them on you at all times. I think they will serve you well in the upcoming days. Here is my own addition to your collection, a feather from Fawkes himself. Please take care of it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

A red feather slipped out from under the letter as he finished reading it. Harry picked it up and placed it with the other ones deciding that he should probably place them at the bottom of his trunk until the beginning of the school year. He left the school letter unopened because he knew that the materials were most likely the same as last year. Pretty predictable really.

Then he moved on the last package: the one from Sirius. The quickly read through the letter first before tearing open the present.

He had received a photo album from Sirius.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! I hope you like this one...and I think we'll see each other sooner than you think really._

_Sirius_

Harry blinked._ 'See each other sooner than I think?' _He groaned. _'Don't tell me he's going to sneak onto Hogwarts grounds! or stay in the Shrieking Shack again...'_

He laid down on his bed and flipped through the photo album slowly, carefully looking at each picture, until he fell asleep.

_**How was that? This is the first type of any kind of Harry Potter fic I've tried, and I'm not very good at it cause I can't remember all the facts, so if anyone wants to help me by telling me if I have any name wrong or if anyone can type up the supplies/materials list from the 4th book, I'd appreciate it! I just need the format for the stuff really...Please Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz...and for those of you who are wondering why this fic is in the Harry Potter section instead of the Gundam WIng section, its because it takes place in the Harry Potter dimension...so it doesn't have _too_, too much of Gundam Wing...yet...well...it might not have that much period...

And wanna know something else? I got 44 hits for this fic, but only my friend reviewed...and that's cause they review everything...--'...you people are sad...(pout) meanies...please please PLEASE review this time around?

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 1**

**by Hikaru**

"And don't come back until summer!" Harry winced as the door of Uncle Vernon's car slammed in his face. This year, his uncle had been 'generous' enough to give him a ride to the station. He loaded his trunk onto a cart and wheeled away to platform 9 and 3/4. He was also early for once since the clock only read 10:30 so far.

He walked through the barrier and found an empty compartment to stay in. The train was still pretty empty. Harry guessed that everyone probably timed it almost exactly before the train left to arrive...and he was right. At about 10:45, family after family crossed through the barrier and started piling their things onto the train.

"Harry!" Harry heard Ron's voice calling for him and he turned to see him and Hermoine running towards him. "Guess what? Hermoine's Prefect this year!"

"Really? Congratulations." Harry smiled at Hermoine.

"Thanks." She grinned. "I wonder who's the other Prefect though..."

"Yeah, I woulda thought that you would be the one to get it." Ron said to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I got pretty interesting gifts from Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. I'll tell you about it on the train."

They walked through several compartments before Harry suddenly bumped into someone shorter than him. "Omph."

They both fell down and it took Harry a while to figure out who he ran into. "Malfoy!" Although, he thought something was off about the other boy. His eyes were unfocused, and when they actually settled onto him, the other boy gave no insult or reaction. Other than that, the other boy hadn't changed much. While Harry had grown taller to a height of 5' 7", Malfoy was still only about 5'3". His hair was also a lot longer, a little past his shoulders actually. And of course, the absence of his ever-present bodyguards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, ferret!" Ron's angry voice broke through the silence.

"Ron!" Hermoine scolded him.

"What? He started it..." Ron started to whine.

Malfoy only got up and left. Harry stared after him for a while until he was out of sight. 'Was that a red strand of hair?'

"-arry? Harry?" Harry blinked and realized that Hermoine and Ron were trying to talk to him.

"Huh?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I said, don't you think he look kinda girly with his longer hair? I mean, he could be trying to be like his father and all, but it ain't working..."

"Why were you staring after him anyways?" Hermoine asked, curious.

"Nothin'...I just thought I saw a red flash from his head..." Harry mumbled.

Ron and Hermoine exchanged glances. "You don't think its another Quirrell, do you?" Hermoine asked.

"Huh? Oh, Nah...I think it was a red highlight..." Harry said.

His friends looked at him in disbelief. "Highlights!" Hermoine gaped. "The Malfoys wouldn't do something like that...it's supposed to be their pride and heritage to have that platinum blonde shade of hair."

Harry just shrugged. "Whatever, let's just keep going."

There were no more disruptions after that. Seamus, Dean, and the rest joined up with them a little while after they found a compartment and they played Exploding Snap, ate Chocolate Frogs, and such all the way until they arrived back at Hogwarts.

As everyone got off the train and started off towards the carriages, Harry murmurings behind him.

"He's kinda psyched out, dont'cha think?"

"Nutty...he's talking ta din air!"

"What's he on?"

"Hey Harry, you comin' or not?" Ron shouted as he and Hermoine waited for him.

Harry ran and caught up to them before asking, "What's going on? What's everybody talking about?"

"Oh, there's a rumor going around that Malfoy's gone psycho and is starting to talk to himself." Hermoine replied.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised, as they got on the carriages.

"Yeah, there he is now, mate." Ron was pointing back towards the train.

Malfoy was still standing there with that blank look to his face and staring off into nothingness. It was a while before he moved. Harry watched as he slowed glided towards one of the threstals and murmured something gently to it like how a horse caretaker would to calm it down before stepping onto the carriage itself. Harry blinked. _'He can see the threstals?'_

"Harry! We're here!" Hermoine called to him.

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot today..." Ron asked, suspiciously.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm alright..." Harry replied, still deep in thought.

As they slowly made their way to the Great Hall, all the returning students started to chatter happily about what was going to be new for them.

"I heard the new DADA teacher was a stuck up prick!"

"I heard he was gorgeous..." A dreamy sigh was heard after this comment.

"No, I heard that he was a vampire!"

"No, it was a werewolf!"

"No, dragon!" This argument attracted stares.

"What?" Said person was trying to avoid all the stares now.

"Blimey, you don't think that it really is a dragon, do you?" Ron asked.

Hermoine snorted. "Of course not! Dumbledore wouldn't allow a dragon in here! And how could a dragon teach anyways?"

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't know...it seems very impossible...but then again, we _have _had a really wide variety of DADA teachers..." Harry mused.

"Point there, mate."

"Zaley, Karshinkoff!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Now that the sorting's out of the way, I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! Please welcome Professor Chang!" A young man of about 20 at most stood up and ebony eyes stared scornfully out at the students. His hair was tightly pulled into a small ponytail at the back.

"Geez...he looks like another Snape to me..." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry just frowned. _'He looks familiar for some reason...'_ However, all was forgotten as the food appeared on everyone's plates. As they all started eating, Harry noticed something peculiar. Malfoy was just staring at his plate and slowly pushing the food around.

Even as they went to bed and fell asleep, Harry still couldn't get the thought about how Malfoy had been acting out of his head. He had actually seemed like a normal kid for once instead of the stuck up snob that had been insulting him and his friends for the past 4 years.

_**Okay, is this okay, or bad? Please tell me. R&R Please! This idea just popped outta nowhere one day...And now that school's over for about a week or so, accursed summer school, I think I can maybe type some more up before my SUPER busy scheduling takes over again...and the stupid asterisks won't show up...grr...oh wells...at least it doesn't mess it up too much...**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz.

**ONE QUESTION FOR EVERYONE: Am I scaring away readers by my first paragraph in the prologue?** (the capitals were to get people's attentions...) And I'm doing a kind of poll for it...so just send in your reply/thoughts in a review...

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 2**

**by Hikaru**

The sun rose and everyone slowly, and reluctantly, rose up from each of their beds. Harry groaned as he slowly got dressed and prepared for the first day of school...again...

He met up with Ron and Hermoine later and the three all walked down to breakfast together and to get their schedules of course, which led to many complaints...

"NOT AGAIN!" Ron shouted. "Why the bloody hell do we keep on getting Double Potions with those bloody Slytherins every single first day?"

"Ron, just deal with it..." Harry was now poking at his breakfast which consisted of slushy omelets and bacon.

Just then, the owl post arrived and they all watched as an owl tiredly dropped off a large package in front of Neville, again.

"What did you forget this time?" Dean asked.

They all leaned in to see...before everyone burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha-how'd-hahahaha-did-hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Dean and Seamus couldn't stop laughing long enough to ask a proper question.

Hermoine shook her head sympathetically. "Poor Neville..." She watched as Neville's ears and face slowly turned a bright pink.

"Hahahahahahahaha-how'd ya-hahaha-manage-hahaha-ta leave your-hahahahaha-underwear behind-hahahahahahahahahahahahahha!" Ron laughed loudly.

Harry calmed down after a while to snickers. "It's okay Neville. It's just that the situation seems really funny to us. snicker If this happened to someone else, wouldn't you find it funny too?"

Neville slowly smiled and started to slightly laugh. "Yeah...haha...now that you think about it, it does seem pretty funny...:"

"Well, now that that's settled, we need to get to class before we're late!" Hermoine scolded.

The door to the potions dungeon room slammed open as Professor Snape strode in with his robes billowing. He waved his wand at the chalkboard and a set of instructions appeared.

"You'll be working in pairs today, with amember of a _different_ house." Groans were heard as this was announced.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Get to work!" Snape snapped at the students when they didn't move.

Harry found himself partnerless at the end of a minute as everyone grudgingly paired up with a member of the opposite house.

"Potter! Find yourself partner and get to work!" Snape glared.

As Harry looked around the room, the only person he could see who didn't have a partner was Malfoy. He sighed as he walked over to the other boy.

"I guess we're stuck with each other." Harry said quietly.

Malfoy only shrugged and left to get the ingredients for the potion.

_'What's with him? He's been different ever since we've gotten back from the summer holidays...'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Go grind the ginger roots to a fine powder over there, I'll take care of the cutting for now." Malfoy instructed. Harry, having nothing better to do, did as told, guessing that Malfoy wouldn't sabotage him since it would mean that he would also get a lowered grade, as slight as it would be.

As Harry ground the roots, he studied his partner. There were more red glinting strands and some of the other ones were slightly darker also. He was just as pale and short as ever, but his eyes had deepened slightly so that they seemed more blue than gray now. His cutting was also more precise and accurate than usual.

"Potter, keep your eyes on your work, not me." Malfoy sounded amused this time, although his facial expression hadn't changed one bit.

Harry opened his mouth to object, but decided to leave it be. Potions had actually passed pretty quiet with no incidents except that Neville had blown up his cauldron again. Even Snape didn't really do anything except take points off of Neville.

As the bell rang and they all filed out slowly to go to their next class, Ron and Hermoine caught up with Harry.

"Harry! How'd it go?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah, there weren't any arguments or anything. You sure you're okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah...he was actually civil to me..." Harry answered.

Both of his friends gaped in shock. "No..way..." Ron breathed. "You mean he didn't try anything?"

"Nope...it was his grade, too, you know..." Harry didn't notice Ron and Hermoine glancing at each other. "C'mon, we'd better get going before we're late to Divination."

The trio broke off at an intersection and Ron and Harry headed up the North Tower for their next class.

"How much you wanna bet that she's gonna predict that you're gonna suffer a horrible death again this time?" Ron asked smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't take bets that I know that I'm going to lose for sure."

However, surprisingly, Trelawny didn't predict anything about Harry's death this time. "My inner eye has seen that we would be practicing fire-gazing today. It is one of the hardest parts of divination to do. You must let your inner eye show to its fullest extent. Everyone gather around the fireplace please." As everyone huddled around the fireplace, Trelawny whispered dramatically, "Watch closely, and let your inner eye open to its fullest extent!"

Dean and Seamus snorted quietly. Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry stared intently into the fire, hypnotized by the dancing flames.

_Glimpses of giant shadows fighting, and shooting out beams at other ones._

_'Noooo!' A giant shadow, larger than any of the other ones exploded. Anguish tore through him as he watched._

_'Why did it have to come out this way!' _

"-arry! Harry!" Harry woke up to Ron shaking him. "Class is over already! What were you doing?"

Harry shook his head, "Must've dozed off..."

"C'mon, let's get to Transfigurations already, McGonagall's gonna throw a fit if we're late again!" Ron said.

"Today, you're all in for a special treat." She smiled. "You'll be transfiguring your block of clay in front of you into whatever your animigus form is."

"The class only blinked before whispers broke out.

"Is that even possible?"

"I can't wait to see what animal I am!"

"I don't think I want to know...'"

"What happens if we mess up?"

"Now, repeat after me, _animigus transformus_! It is not a very difficult spell to cast, and there are practically no possible ways for one to mess up because your block will either come out correctly, or it will be very deformed. Now get to work everyone!"

"Whoa, I didn't think we'd be able to do this..." Ron was in awe of what some other students were getting.

"Hmm..." Hermoine was concentrating on her own block of clay. "_Animigus transformus_!" her block of clay turned into a orange tabby cat, much like the one Professor McGonagall turned into.

"Wow! My turn!" Ron's block turned into an eagle. He blinked. "Whoa...You try, Harry!"

Harry shrugged and cast the spell. His block of clay slowly morphed into a large chocolate brown wolf. "Whoa...now that's cool!" Ron commented.

Hermoine was scrutinizing the figure. "Harry, why does it have blue eyes?"

"What?" They all bent lower and stared intently at the small figure.

"Hey, you're right..." Ron said, confused.

"That's weird..." Harry didn't understand why.

"Hmm, that's a very nice form you have there, Mr. Potter." McGonagall had came around to their table to take a look at them.

"Professor? Can animigus forms have different eye colors than the person?" Hermoine asked.

"Well, no, they usually stay the same. There's never been an account of someone having a different eye color when they've changed." McGonagall answered.

A series of shouts from the other side of the room drew their attention.

"Draco, honey, why don't you let us see your magnificent animigus form?" Parkinson's voice dripped with honey.

"Yeah, Malfoy, you chicken or something?" Some of the other Gryffindors were taunting him.

McGonagall walked over to the group and demanded, "What is going on here?"

One of the Gryffindors answered. "Malfoy here doesn't want to perform the spell. Probably thinks that he's too good to show us his animigus form." He sneered.

McGonagall frowned. "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you just cast the spell so they'd leave you alone?"

"I don't want to." Malfoy answered.

"Chicken." This time, one of his fellow Slytherins insulted him.

"Hey, bouncing ferret, you afraid or something?" Ron taunted.

"Mr. Weasley! Mind your manners!" the professor scolded.

"Hey, maybe he is a ferret."

"Or maybe he's a rat."

"Nah, maybe something embarrassing like a donkey." Snickers went around the room at this.

"I don't have to stay here and be insulted by all of you." Malfoy let his cool gaze settle on the class before packing up his things and leaving.

"Professor, you're just going to let him go?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, judging from how you students have been acting, I understand his predicament. Everyone involved in this get a detention with me tonight and 5 points off of their house!" McGonagall stated. With this, the bell rang and everyone left for lunch.

"I can't believe that Malfoy refused to do it even though we insulted him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Correction, you insulted him, we did nothing." Hermoine corrected as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well, nevermind about that, wonder what Hagrid's got up his sleeve this time..." Harry muttered to himself.

"Well! Welcome class! This year's gonna be interesting. Anyone want to guess what I've found for us this time?" Hagrid grinned. (A/N: I don't know how to write down that accent of his...sorry...)

"Unicorns?" A girl asked hopefully.

"Tree sprites?"

"Snakes!"

"Vampires!"

"Spiders!" Ron shivered at this.

"Delta Wolves..." came a whisper. Everyone stared at Malfoy.

"Right you are there! Come on out little ladies!" Hagrid started gesturing at the forest. Three wolves, slightly larger than usual, came out of the forest. They were all light colored: auburn, chestnut, and amazingly, platinum blonde.

"Now can anyone tell us anything about them?" Hagrid asked.

Hermoine's hand shot up. "Their species are all male, with the ones in the delta class being able to carry and give birth to young. The ones in the alpha class are known to be sires."

"Ten points to Gryffindor! I'd have gotten a few alphas for us too, but they're known to be more aggressive and more likely to attack any male that goes near their mate. Anyways, the deltas are more lightly colored than the alphas, and they're all much bigger than normal wolves, including werewolves." Hagrid announced. "Now, how about you people come up and pet them? Mind you, you'll have to be very polite. The fur of a delta wolf is usually very soft. C'mon, try!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looked at each other before walking forward towards the wolves.

"Good! Now bent down into a crouch on your knees, and just wait for them to come to you." Hagrid encouraged.

The wolves all started towards the trio. The auburn one went towards Hermoine and sniffed gently before nuzzling its snout into her hands. The chestnut one walked up to Ron and did the same. Harry and the last one just stared at each other for a while. The wolf slowly made its way towards him and gave him the same treatment, but when it took one sniff of him, it immediately jumped back several feet and laid down, whimpering.

"Huh. Well, that was weird." Hagrid and Harry were both confused. "It don't usually do that to humans...maybe you ate something earlier that's repelling it."

After this incident, everyone calmed down and started towards the wolves, all taking a turn at petting them.

"'ey Malfoy! Why don't you come over here and pet one?" Hagrid gestured towards the 3 wolves that had come back to him. Class was almost over and most of the students were already leaving.

"I don't want to." Malfoy stated. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine turned and watched the scene unfold.

"C'mon, you'll need to know what the fur of one feels like." Hagrid said.

"No, I don't." He retorted back. He turned and started to walk away too, but there was a flurry of movement and Malfoy ended up laying on the ground with 3 wolves licking his face with their tails wagging furiously.

"Ugh! Not again! Damnit, I was hoping I didn't have to wash these again for a while..." Malfoy muttered as he sat up. "Alright already, you mangy mutts! I get the point! Sheesh..."

Harry stared as Hagrid, Ron, and Hermoine gaped. "B-but I thought you had to be polite to them!" Hermoine said, shocked.

"Well, in all the cases were a human insulted them, especially a male, they've all been torn to shreds."

"What?" Ron squeaked. "And you brought them to class? Are you nuts?"

Malfoy just sat there surrounded by the wolves until the bell rang for them to go to their next class. The trio, being the last to leave, overheard Malfoy's last words.

"Alright already...I've got to go to class. I'll come back for you later if you really want me to so much..." The 3 wolves sat in a row and watched the Slytherin leave for his class silently as Hagrid came up behind them.

_**Whew...I'm going on a writing rampage/spree these few days...R&R please! Got any suggestions to further the plot?**_

_**This is probably the last time I'm posting up a chapter the next day...summer school starts for me the day after tomorrow...so I'll have a LOT less time to do anything...anyways, as for the people who actually reviewed,...:**_

_**Brenna8: **Thanks for thinking its interesting! After that first chapter episode thing, especially since my friend was the only one who reviewed, I thought that it must've been boring for everyone since no one reviewed...lolz, I'm trying to figure out as to how to go about to the part of the plot where Harry discovers the truth about everything...but I'm at a loss as to what to write now...looks lost got any suggestions? Anything would be useful..._

_**Krystal J: **Uhm...this is probably the last time I'm posting up a chapter the next day...summer school starts for me the day after tomorrow...so I'll have a LOT less time to do anything...sorry...and thank you for thinking that its interesting! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I daresay that unless I go on an 'obsessive-compulsive disorder rampage of needing to write another chapter or I'll go crazy' type of thing, my updates will probably be weekly starting after this chapter...sorry...looks sad_

_**Bishylover: **THANK YOU! You're the first official person that I don't know to have reviewed! And yes he is to the first question, and as for the highlights stuff, you'll understand when Harry finds out the truth about everything...and besides, the hair color will be how I've always imagined it...even if its not true in the anime...sigh such a pity...lolz...unless u like that brown he has...'cause in that case, I apologize. And no, Duo is NOT going to be a redhead..._

_**Lady Wisiaden: **...no comment...lolz! but seriously, I have no clue what to say...lolz...oh wells...I'll tell you when I figure out a reply to your reivew...lolz! snicker I remember the slash sign thingy...lolz...hahahahaha! maybe you should kick her off the comp when your typing up reviews and such..._

_**And once again, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible! Again, ANY suggestions at all WILL be helpful! And please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz.

One last thing, this chapter is dedicated to Chaney, who encouraged me with the fact that (he/she? wanna tell me?) is actually still keeping up with this fic. Well...I'd had most of this chapter written out...just on paper...and I'd lost the middle section of the chapter. And until I'd gotten Chaney's review, I hadn't looked very hard or a lot for it. So, I decided to look for it again...aaaaaaaand, guess what? I found it! Enjoy! I hope you like the chapter...and please read and review again!

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 2**

**by Hikaru**

Footsteps were heard pounding down the hall towards the dungeons as Harry ran to class. He was still late nevertheless.

"Potter, 5 points off for having the gall to be late to my class." Snape sneered as Harry entered the classroom. "Go sit next to Mr. Malfoy, seeing as that is the only seat left available and the only one without a partner. Perhaps you can learn something useful from Mr. Malfoy."

Harry groaned as he sat down. _'Great, first day of school and I'm already losing points! And on top of that, there's a project due for potions! _And _I have to work with Malfoy of all people!'_

"Each pair will do a different potion, so don't even think about copying."

"You will be choosing your topics by drawing strips out of this box. No exchanging. If I catch anyone exchanging topics, you will be doing double the load." Snape growled.

Everyone went up as pairs and drew their topics. Harry was the one who went up, seeing as Draco was still out of it. He seemed out of it a lot these days. Seeing as they were the last group up, there was only one slip left. It said:

"Memoirisa."

Harry was confused because he had never heard of the potion before. _'Great he's making me do a new potion...' _he thought sarcastically. Apparently, Snape was looking forward to taking more points off. He handed the slip to Draco as he went back to his seat.

For the rest of the period, they listened to the professor's monotonous lecture. When the bell rang, however, Harry felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Meet me in the library after lunch during your free period." A voice muttered quietly as he turned around. The blonde walked past him and out of the classroom.

-------------------------------------

Chatter was heard throughout the classroom for DADA. Everyone was noisily talking about the new DADA professor.

"I wonder what he's like?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I hope he actually teaches something useful." Hermione sad, excited. The two boys groaned out loud at this. "What?" she huffed.

Slowly the class quieted down as thy realized that the professor had been in the room the entire time. He was sitting behind his desk quietly reading a book.

"Bloody hell, no wonder no one noticed him there." Ron whispered. He shut up when the new professor looked at him scornfully

"Amazing how much he looks like Snape." Ron whispered again as the professor took roll.

"Yeah..." Harry was only slightly paying attention to what Ron was saying. The new professor looked familiar for some reason.

When the professor finished, he turned to the class and gave them a glare. "Due to the incompetency of your previous professors, you will tell me, orally, what you have covered."

When no one in the class did anything at all, he barked out, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Many people jumped in their seats, including the Slytherins. Harry noticed Malfoy didn't though. Slowly, people responded.

"Mr. Thomas?" Professor Chang called.

"Uhm, we learned about the unforgivables last year..." Dean trailed off. Professor Chang gave him a hard look before saying anything.

"What, was the only thing taught at this school how to torture, control, and kill people through the most illegal means?" Professor Chang said scornfully.

Hermione's hand shot up at this. "We learned about, in our third one." (A/N: Whoever remembers all of the creatures that Lupin taught in the third year, please tell me...my book's stuck at the bottom of a pile the size of an elephant...meaning, its from about the ceiling to the ground...--'...sweatdrop)

"Second year was useless 'cause we had a pompous git who didn't know shit about teaching." Everyone looked surprised at this comment due to where the comment came from. Malfoy sat in his seat with a bored and scornful look on his face, nose slightly upraised, and armed crossed in front of him on his chest. "What?" he snapped as he realized everyone was staring at him.

Professor Chang didn't do anything though. He just continued on as if nothing happened.

"We didn't really learn anything in our first year either..." Harry added quietly.

The professor looked over at this though. Harry felt himself being scrutinized as the professor stared at him

"Mr. Potter, is it?"

"Uhm, yes..." Harry squirmed under the harsh glare. The professor stared at him a while longer until someone interrupted him

"Professor, if you would please continue the lesson?" Malfoy had one eyebrow raised.

The professor turned around and walked away after one last look "You remind me of someone I used to know." A stunned Harry was left to stare at the professor's back as the lesson continued on.

As classes ended for lunch, the trio headed towards the cafeteria

"That was very interesting! I wonder what would happen if their mate rejected them..." Hermione's chatter trailed off.

"I think the dire consequences and the fact that there aren't any mature unmated vampires kinds of gives it away." Harry replied.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed at her apparent mistake.

"C'mon! The foods waiting!" Ron shouted at them, wanting to go eat already.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before taking off after their friend. When they reached the table, Ron was already stuffing himself while still piling his plate up with the numerous plates of food. They grabbed a plate each and joined their friend. After a while, someone plopped down in front of them.

"Hey, did ya hear the news?" Seamus grinned at them.

"'Mo, phaf?" Ron replied.

"Ron! Swallow first!" Hermione scolded.

Ron swallowed before repeating himself. "No, what?"

"I heard that Malfoy's actually a veela in depression cause his mate won't accept him." Seamus said, still grinning.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"No, I heard that he's lost favor with the Slytherin house because his father's in Azkaban." Dean sat down next to Seamus.

"Actually, I heard that that was because he refused the Dark Mark this summer." Neville spoke up.

"D'you think that's true?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "I suppose. Neville's actually kind of makes sense, but then again, Seamus' idea does make sense too, especially with his looks and all."

Ron gaped at her. "You've **_got _**to be kidding me! How can you say that about that ferret!" He said, incredulously.

"I can and I did." Hermione retorted. "Besides, I was just commenting on his appearance. The only other person I know of who has that shade of hair is Fleur, and that was because she was half-veela."

"She has a point there, Ron." Harry mused.

"B-but..." He shut it when Hermione glared at him. He sighed. "Fine, you win."

"Let's head back to the common room and get some studying in." Hermione suggested, as all of them had a free period next after lunch. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't take another extra class added to all her other ones. 'I need the extra time to study and practice for the up-coming OWL tests.' she'd said when asked.

"Again?" Ron complained. Hermione glared at him. "Fine..." he grumbled about bossy bushy-haired Gryffindors afterwards.

As they all headed towards the common room, Harry realized that he also had an appointment with someone else. "Hey, uhm, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? I have to go meet up with Malfoy for the potions project..."

"The ferret? Of all the people you could've been paired with, you got paired with the ferret!" Ron exclaimed. "Snape must have it in it for you." He said, wincing in sympathy. "Glad I didn't make it..."

Hermione glared at him for this. "Well, he wouldn't have if he hadn't come late to class!" Hermione shook her headf disapprovingly. "What kept you anyways?"

"Oh...I overslept..." Harry said sheepishly.

Ron winced. "Mate, that's not a good thing to do if you have Snape first thing in the morning..."

"We'll see you later then, Harry. And do try to ignore the insults. We don't need to get _too _many points deducted this early in the school year." Hermione said, dragging Ron away. "Have fun, Harry!"

Harry stared after her in disbelief. "'Have _fun_' she says. How the hell am I supposed to have fun doing homework with Malfoy!" He muttered under his breath along the way to the library.

When he arrived at the library he found the Slytherin sitting in a far corner with stacks of books around him.The Slytherin himself was apparetnly doing his homework...Transfiguration to be exact as Harry saw when he got closer to the table.

"Grab a seat, grab a book from over there, and start searching." Malfoy said when Harry was within 10 feet of the table, while pointing to the 3 large piles of books on the other end of the table. "I'll join you when I finish this essay in a while."

They got through about a quarter of their written work done by the time they had to go to class again. That night, as Harry prepared to go to sleep, he realized that it was kind of nice to work with Malfoy, and that they could actually tolerate each other once they had put the petty rivalry away. As he walked past the mirror in the bathroom, something caught his eye.

_'Was that just a flash of blue there?'_ He tried getting a closer look but it was gone. _'Oh well, must be my imagination...' _He dismissed it as nothing and got into bed and fell asleep until the next morning.

**Sorry it took so long to get this out...I'll try to get the next one up within a month...you people won't believe how much freaking work I have to do...! As for the reviews:**

**Chaney: Read the part after the disclaimer! **

**Lady Masiden: --'...you've already read most of the damn chapter, baka!**

**Brenna8: It's okay...my friend helped me plan...I've got the plan for the next several chapters...I just need to somehow put them into words...thanks though!**

**Ice Dragon Alatariel: Am I really _that _obvious? --'...**

**Sheree: Again, am I really _that _obvious? and I haven't decided about the MPG thingy yet...sorry...I'll let you guys know as soon as I figure it out...**

**Thank you for all those who've reviewed! Please R&R again! Thank you! It helps keep my hopes up that someone actually likes my story...and that there are actually people waiting for the next chapter...it helps in the motivation department! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz.

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 4**

**by Hikaru**

A week had passed since the first time they worked on the project in the library. They were now on much better terms and while Ron was still complaining about "the ferret", he had pretty much accepted it. Surprisingly, Draco had not complained nor had he acted like his snot-nosed self from a year ago. And also, more importantly, they were ¾ through their research while most of the other groups, minus Hermoine's, hadn't started yet. They were going to start working on making the potion next week.

As they continued to work in silence, Harry started to wonder why Draco had not said anything rude nor insulting to him for the entire week they worked together. The blonde boy was entirely too silent. Harry's eyes unconsciously wandered over to study the blonde.

He blinked. So he wasn't imagining things, he though. The blonde's hair had more prominent streaks of red in it, although…_'is that a streak of brown?'_ It was a pale brown, similar to a chestnut color. These weren't as noticeable as the red, but one could see it if they paid attention.

"What are you staring at?" Draco had an eyebrow raised elegantly at him.

Harry blinked. He didn't realize he had been staring. "Sorry, I zoned out for a while there."

"Whatever." The blonde went back to doing his work.

'_Hmm…that reminds me…I should start on my own homework…'_ Harry mused. For the rest few days, they started to do their homework in the presence of each other instead of doing research like they were supposed to. It was quite useful too. They just asked each other for help, and in this case, Harry's grades in potions were rising, much to Snape's displeasure.

When they left that day to return to their dormitories, Harry realized that he had seen a slight tint of blue in the blonde's eyes. Vaguely he thought that the mix of blue and gray made an interesting combination: lilac.

Harry shook his head as he fell into bed, _'Nah…I'm just dreaming things up.'_

Dream Sequence

"Hee-chan!' a voice echoed. "Wanna go with me to that new club that just opened downtown?" A boy with a surprisingly long braid bounced into the room.

"Hn." A boy with short, messy, chocolate brown hair sat in front of his laptop typing. He wore a forest green tank top and spandex shorts of all things. His piercing Prussian blue eyes had a slight slant to it that identified him as half-asian.

"C'mon, please…?" The boy in black whined and wheedled.

"No."

"Fine! I'll go by myself then! Hmph!" The braided boy left the room in a huff. The other boy continued typing.

After a while, he got up and left.

End Dream Sequence

Harry woke up, startled. _'What in the world?' _he usually had dreams of Voldemort and murders by the Death Eater's, not random dreams of people's lives. But the two in his dream were familiar, especially the blue-eyed one. For some reason, Harry just knew that the boy was part-Japanese.

"Bloody hell! Why are we always almost late?" Ron shouted as he and Harry ran down the empty corridors.

"Because you wanted to finish eating!' Harry panted as they ran to DADA.

When they arrived, the professor had his back to the class and was writing down some dates onto the board. They tried to sneak in quietly but froze as the professor called them.

"Weasley. Potter." The professor's cold voice cut thorough the classroom. "Would you care to explain why you are late?"

"Umm…" Ron stuttered. Harry kept silent.

'No, I see?" The professor just raised his eyebrow and returned to the lesson. Ron and Harry looked at each other before hurrying over to their seats.

"So you didn't get detention or anything?" Hermione asked them later that night.

"No." Ron sounded exasperated.

Hermione still looked skeptical. "Somehow that's hard to believe."

"Look, if you want, we could just go find him and ask him to see if we weren't hearing things, alright?" Ron was angry.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed.

Harry, meanwhile, stared at them helplessly as he went to get the marauderer's map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered. Harry scanned the parchment for the professor's dot and found it at the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry stared. _'What was he doing there?'_

"Hey guys," Harry called to Ron and Hermione. "Come and take a look at this." The two came over and Harry pointed out the dot to them.

"What's he doing there?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Let's go check it out." Harry said, rummaging around in his trunk for his invisibility cloak.

"Wait! What if he's just checking out something suspicious?"

"I'd say he's suspicious." Ron snorted.

"Just a while ago you were defending him!" Hermione grew pink from anger.

"Then don't come." Ron said.

"Grrr! Fine then! I'm going back to my room! Hmph!" She growled before turning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

"C'mon, let's go Harry." Ron said angrily.

"Actually, Ron, why don't you go on to sleep first? I don't think we'll both fit under it anymore." Harry suggested.

Ron frowned. "What if--"

"Ron, nothing's going to happen to me." Harry interrupted before leaving.

"Alright." Ron went up to the dormitory as Harry left the common room.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry easily made his way out of the Great Hall and out of the castle. Since Mrs. Norris was patrolling one other side of the castle at that time. The moonlight lit up the lake beautifully as Harry made his way towards where the professor was. He quietly snuck up to a rock near enough to the professor to see what he was doing and still stay hidden.

Professor Chang had crouched down and was petting something. As he moved to the right, he found himself staring at a delta work: a light chestnut brown one. It looked like the professor was conversing with the wolf. Harry had to wonder at that.

**Sorry its out so late! Just to tell you all though, I'm never giving up on this fic, and I WILL finish this fic...even if it takes me until 50 years later...but just keep hoping summer comes soon because that's when i have the most time...I'll try to get out at least 1 chapter per week in the summer...unless something unexpected comes up...anyways...**

**I'd answer everyone's reviews, but I don't really want to chance myaccound tbeing deleted...leave an email address if you want me to tell you about things or something...and about the question about how they can have 2 potions classes in the same day...that was a typo...I meant the first "week" not day...and I'm very happy that there are still readers out there! **

**This chapter WOULD have been posted up at the end of last month...but my friend wanted to type it up for me because she wanted to read it...so I let her type it...--'...figures that it'd take her over half a month to finish typing it though...BUT THANKS ANYWAYS CHICHI! **

**PS: I think this is the entire chapter...even though it seems pretty short...frown I coulda sworn it was a LOT longer though...I mean, I DID write 9 or 10 pages...oh wells...if there's anything missing, I'll repost this chapter along with the next one and leave a notice in the next one about the repost...**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'm hoping to reach the 25 review mark at least this time...shrug maybe impossible...but oh wells, I can always hope/wish, can't I? **


	6. Chapter 5

**About the font size, I'm very sorry about it, but its not really my fault because I had to copy and paste this onto one of my backup chapters because )# &$# WONT LET ME LOAD MY CHAPTER! STUPID WEBSITE! I HATE THIS SERVER! And I've been trying to load this chapter up for a while now too...so it would have been up earlier if the website had no problems...if anyone knows what the problem is, please tell me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz.

Memories of the Past

Chapter 5

by Hikaru

Almost two months had passed since the beginning of the school year, and it was a week before Halloween. As the trio walked toward the Great Hall, they saw a group of people gathered around the doors. Apparently, there was some kind of announcement. When they got closer, they pushed their way to the front of the group. The announcement said:

**__**

Halloween Ball

Please come in costume. There will be a costume contest for the different categories listed below. Winners receive 50 points for their house.

Categories:

Most beautiful

Most humourous

Most atrocious

Most natural

Most realistic

Most muggle

Most accurate and detailed

Most original

Best costume overall (not a category)

Your Deputy Headmistress,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all looked at each other.

"So...anyone going to try?" Hermione cautiously asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment before silently agreeing. "Nope." They said in unison.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast." Harry said, and they entered the Great Hall.

A Week Later

It was the late Friday morning of October 31st when Dumbledore made an announcement. "As you all know, there will be a Halloween Ball and a costume contest tonight. As a way to celebrate this year, all classes today will be canceled. You may spend the day preparing for the contest if you are entering or just relax and enjoy the festivities tonight. Also, there will be a Hogsmeade trip this afternoon if any would like to get some last minute things."

Cheers erupted around Great Hall as the students shouted in joy before disintegrating into noisy chatter. Hermione was one of the few distressed because of the canceled classes.

"How could he do that? We need to be preparing for our OWLs!" She was practically bursting with anxiety.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione. Just have fun for this one day today." Ron complained.

"Yeah, you can go back to worrying about the schoolwork tomorrow. It's not everyday that he gives us a day of no school." Harry added.

"Well, I suppose." Hermione said, a bit more calmly now.

"Yeah! Now let's go to hogsmeade." Ron shouted.

-----------------------------------------

They were all taking shelter from the cold in the Three Broomsticks (A/N: Is that the right place?).

"Hmm...after seeing everyone so excited about the costume contest, I almost want to join in myself." Hermione sighed.

"Well, I don't think its too late yet. Submissions end at 5 this afternoon, so you still have about 5 hours to get everything ready and submit an entry form." Harry said.

"Well..." Hermione trailed off.

"We'll help!" Ron said.

"Well...oh alright. I'll do it." Hermione agreed.

"Now you just need to decide what you want to be." Harry said.

"Hmm..."

"How about a witch?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ron, if you haven't noticed yet, she already IS a witch." Harry said dryly.

"Oh. Yeah..." Ron deflated.

"How about a fairy?" Harry asked as he caught sight of a fairy costume in a display.

"Not really." Hermione saw the same costume Harry was eyeing. "Besides, that one's pre-made. There's no chance of winning with that one."

"Well, what else can you go as? A muggle?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Ron, you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am?" "He is?" Both Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"I can just dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and pass off as a muggle!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh." Harry was stunned. "Well, I guess that would work."

"I just hope Malfoy doesn't insult her." Ron made a face. "Oh well, we can always beat him up if he does." He said, sounding almost gleeful.

"Ron..." Hermione had a warning tone in her voice.

"Let's go get you registered." Ron ignored her warning.

"Actually, how about we hang around the stores for a while? We still have over 4 hours to waste." Harry suggested.

"Sure." Hermione smiled.

So, for the next 2 hours, they wandered around looking at students rushing to get last minute articles of clothing.

"Oh hey, look at that one!" Harry pointed out a 3rd year trying to put on an obviously oversized dress. The sleeves of the dress were a foot past the girl's fingers and the dress was meant to be a 3/4th sleeved dress.

Ron burst out laughing as Hermione tried to hold back a smile.

As Harry turned back to face his friends and laugh, he saw Draco in one of the more expensive stores purchasing what seemed to be an endless bolt of black cloth. He had to wonder about that, but his attention was called away as Ron pointed out a skinny man trying on a Santa Claus suit.

------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry and Ron waited in the common room as Hermione got ready. They were quite early since it was only about 6:30 pm. The ball started at 7, so many were still up in their dormitories preparing. Only a few other people were down in the common room, which included Neville. The other people either didn't have enough time to get a costume ready, didn't want to participate, or just wanted to see how the other students looked in their costumes.

Five minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs. She was wearing a fair of faded blue jeans, a red-violet spaghetti-strap shirt, 2-inch heels, and her hair was slicked so that it was wavy instead of bushy. She also had a pair of earrings and a bracelet and necklace on.

"C'mon, let's get to the Great Hall early. I want a good seat." Hermione said as she reached the boys.

"Sure." Harry got up, but had to poke Ron to get Ron moving. Ron was still staring at Hermione as they walked towarrds the great hall.

The walls were redecorated so that instead of torches, there were pumpkins with candles inside. The ghosts were still wandering around as usual, but even some of them tried to join in on the festivities. Nearly Headless Nick was wearing a pumpkin hat. How that was possible, they had no idea.

As they entered the Great Hall, they discovered that there were also pumpkins hanging down from the ceiling. The teacher's table was replaced with a stage where the contestants would be paraded out.

"Wow! They really went overboard with the decorations this year." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry frowned. "If you ask me, there's a bit too many pumpkins..."

"Who cares? As long as the food's just as great, I'm happy." Ron grabbed a seat near the front of the stage.

And thus they sat until the people really started filing in.

----------------------------------------

The contest started immediately at 7 sharp. Students in costume were called across the stage one by one and were asked to explain who and what they were and what category they were competing in.

After half an hour, Ron noticed that Hermione was still at her seat. "Hey Hermione, don't you have to get up there?"

"Yes, but I'm one of the last since I registered so late." She took another look at her number. "I'll need to leave in about another hour."

"Hey, do we get to vote?" Harry whispered.

"Well, yes, but that's after the teachers have filtered through everyone so that there's only about 10 people left per category." Hermione answered.

"Oh." Harry went back to observing the contestants.

Another hour passed before Hermione got up and left, and another 10 minutes passed before she walked on stage.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm competing in the most muggle category. Well, I thought, what could be more muggle than being a muggle! So, I'm pretty sure you can guess what I'm supposed to be. Thank you."

"Alright, and the last contestant. Contestant number 435!" Lee Jordan, the announcer said.

Nothing happened for a little while, which confused the announcer. "Contestant number 435?"

Suddenly, a black shadow appeared and formed out of nowhere in the center of the stage. It was completely covered in a black robe, complete with a hood. It was also holding an extremely sharp looking black scythe.

Screams erupted from the audience.

"Omg! We're all going to die!"

"Mommy! I'm too young to die!"

"Noo! I don't want to go!"

"Quiet! QUIET!" Dumbledore tried to calm all the students down. "You are all here to see a costume contest. NOT die. Contestant number 435, please continue."

The figure drenched in black robes seemed to snort before speaking. "If that was the reaction that I was going to receive every time I do this..." here, the figure lifted the hood off its head. "Then I might do this more often." A cherubic face twisted into a smirk as wide violet eyes sparkled with laughter.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw the trailing yard-long braid._ 'It's the boy from my dreams!' _

"Duo Maxwell, death reincarnate, at your service. Just place me in any category you'd like."

Dumbledore smiled as he addressed the audience. "Well, that's all the contestants. The professors will now judge all the contestants. We will narrow it down to 10 people for each category and then you may vote. During this time, you are free to do whatever you wish. The announcements will be made at 10."

Harry got up and slowly walked out of the Great Hall.

"Harry! Where're you going?" Ron asked as he saw Harry walking out.

"Out. I'll be back later." Harry replied. he slowly walked around the gardens before he found a bench to sit down at. _'Who was that boy? I've never even seen him around school. How did he even get in...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a nudge at his leg. He looked down to see a chestnut wolf sitting on its hind legs staring at him. Panic arose in him and he fell backwards off the bench, only to find the wolf walking over to him and nudging his face instead.

'Waitaminute. Why isn't it attacking me?' Harry wondered. He took a closer look and realized that it was a delta wolf. At first glance, it looked like it had a chestnut color, but it also had strand of red and blonde in its fur, giving it a beautiful gleam. _'Wait, how come the other ones were so scared of me, and yet this one just walks right up to me?'_

Harry wondered. He took a closer look and realized that it was a delta wolf. At first glance, it looked like it had a chestnut color, but it also had strand of red and blonde in its fur, giving it a beautiful gleam. 

He sat up and found that the wolf had laid down on his lap. Finding himself trapped and curious about the wolf's fur, he gave into the urge to pet it. The wolf gave no reaction except to nuzzle into his hand. He lost himself in petting the wolf that he almost didn't hear the clock strike ten, which was when the announcements were to be made.

"C'mon boy, I have to go back inside now. Maybe I'll see you again next time?" Harry gently prodded the wolf as it opened its eyes lazily before it got up. "Bye!" Harry said as he walked back inside the castle. He never saw the wolf sit there watching him for a while before darting off into the bushes.

------------------------------------------------

"Alright, now there are pieces of parchment being passed around. Please write down your vote for each category from the 10 we have selected." Dumbledore announced. There were still about 80 people left on stage. Hermione and the boy dressed in black robes were still on the stage.

15 minutes later, all the votes were counted and the results were announced.

The winner for most beautiful was a 4th year dressed as a princess.

The winner for most humorous was the girl wit the oversized dress.

The winner for most atrocious was...a boy who looked like he was tangled in sludge, cords and wires, and...a toilet seat?

The winner for most natural was quite funny. The boy had streaked across the stage while waving his wand telling all of the needed information.

The winner for most realistic was a girl who had bought and wore an authentic fairy made dress.

Hermione won for the most muggle.

The winner for most accurate and detailed was strangely a boy dressed as a fish. However, all the scales of the fish were apparent.

The winner of the most original was Duo Maxwell with his imitation of death, although, Harry still wasn't quite sure if it was only an imitation or not...

"...And...the winner for best overall costume is...Duo Maxwell! For scaring everyone to death, that is." Dumbledore smiled and then announced the closing of the contest, leaving everyone to dance, eat, and do practically whatever else they wanted.

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry after she got off the stage.

"Have you guys ever met that Duo Maxwell? I've never even seen him around school before." Hermione sounded suspicious and confused.

"No...maybe he's just a student who doesn't want people to know who he really is?" Harry suggested.

"Well, I guess, but he doesn't seem like the type." Hermione mused.

As they walked back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry remembered the delta wolf he left outside.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead, I forgot something in the garden earlier." He said as he ran back. He hoped the wolf was still around there.

OMFG...this has got to be the longest chapter yet...in terms of the real story that is...excluding all the notes and stuff...and guess what? This is only three-quarters of the entire chapter that I had planned out! I'd cut off a scene at the end...oh wells...it'll be in the next chapter anyways...

I was actually going to cut it right before the contest started, but yeah, I decided to give you guys a long chapter since I didn't write too much for the past...12 months...or almost 12 months...oh hey! its exactly a year today! oh wells...

Please READ AND REVIEW! I want to reach the 25 review mark this time! and its only 6 more reviews...so please?

Reviews give encouragement. If I get 6 reviews for this chapter and reach the 25 review mark, then I might post up another one tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 6

**As promised, the next chapter as I hit 25 reviews... **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. If I did, well...you get the point of why I wrote this in the first place, right? Okay, I actually only really wrote this cause I wanted a 1x2 fic...lolz.

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 6**

**by Hikaru**

When he arrived at the same bench he sat at earlier, he found that the wolf had already left. Disappointed, he turned to return to the castle. However, a rustle and whispers coming from the forest alerted him. He sneaked quietly over to the source of the movement and listened quietly.

"Avery! Stop that noise! Do you want us to get caught?" A hiss sounded. A 'hmph' followed the hiss. Harry recognized the name as one of the names of the Death Eaters. As Harry got closer, he held his wand ready until the two Death Eaters were within firing range. They did not notice him.

When they both turned and had their backs facing him, Harry attacked. "Stupefy!" He shouted suddenly, catching them off guard. He hit Avery, but the other managed to dodge his attack.

"Diffindo!" The other Death Eater hissed. Harry jumped out of the spell's way, and the Death Eater hissed.

"Oh Potty-boy...Is wittle Harry afwaid of the big bad wolf?" The Death Eater taunted. "Let me tell you the name of your murderer. I am Bellatrix." She announced as she fired several other curses at Harry, making him continuously dodge. (A/N: I have absolutely no clue how Bellatrix treats Harry because I haven't read books 5 or 6...so this is just all made up. I'm very sorry if it throws you off or something...but you get the point that she's taunting him.)

The name practically didn't even register in his mind. He was too concentrated on dodging her curses. Several of her severing charms cut through a tree, causing it to almost crash down on him. It effectively blocked her view of him though. He heard her curses through the branches of the fallen tree and tried to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Harry heard the headmaster's voice. "Stupefy!" He heard her curse to herself one more time before fleeing.

"Mr. Potter. Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked him as she helped him to his feet from where he had sat down when the tree fell over.

Harry blinked for a moment before answering. "Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"What were you doing out here?" Professor McGonagall had a disapproving frown on her face. "Almost everyone has retired to their common rooms."

Harry hadn't realized that it was so late. He could have sworn that there were still quite a bit of people in the Great Hall when he came out here. "Sorry professor. I was just sitting out here thinking when I heard Bellatrix and Avery snooping around." He lied. He definitely wasn't going to tell her about the wolf.

Professor McGonagall just shook her head. "Come on. I'll escort you back to the Gryffindor tower."

"What? Can I just stay here for a little bit longer?" Harry pleaded. McGonagall looked like to was going to protest when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Let the boy stay for a while longer. I did say that they were free to do what they wanted for tonight. And technically, the night isn't over yet." Dumbledore winked at Harry. "Just make sure you get to bed before midnight."

McGonagall sighed before leaving with Professor Dumbledore. Harry watched them leave for a while before looking around the area, trying to see if he could find the wolf, now that he had been given permission to stay. He searched for a while before finally giving up. The wolf just wasn't there anymore.

Harry sighed. _'I wish I could see it again. It seemed quite friendly…_' He narrowed his eyes. _'…too friendly.' _In fact, it actually reminded him of how his godfather acted in his animigus form. He pondered for a while. _'Perhaps it's actually an animigus? It _would_ explain why it didn't bite me. I should ask Hermione about animigus forms tomorrow…maybe we can do what the marauders did.' _He grinned. Maybe they could secretly become animigus themselves. As he walked back to the Gryffindor tower, he was stopped halfway by Snape.

"Out of bed, Potter?" Snape sneered at him. "Twenty points off Gryffindor and detention with me next Friday at 8."

Harry protested. "But Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to be out here until midnight."

Snape just raised an eyebrow. "Take a look at the time, Potter. It's past one already."

Harry started. He hadn't realized it was so late already.

"Get back to bed before I take off more points." Snape snapped and walked away with a billow in his cloak.

Harry glared at him for a while before quickly running back to the Gryffindor tower, not wanting to lose any more points.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Sequence

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Screams sounded through the air. Black flames danced across the battlefield. Monstrous forms of demons fought against the white angels. Blood splattered everywhere. The battle had gone on for quite a long time._

_Through it all, two human-like forms charged at each other. One white with eight wings, marking it as a seraphim angel, and the other pitch black with flowing robes and hair. Two large ebony-colored wings adorned the back of the second creature. _

_The black figure cried tears of sorrow as the white figure coldly slashed at them._

_**'Please! Stop it!'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o.O...don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this part...cause I have no clue. Its just another twist in the fic ...anyways...I haven't decided about the mpreg part yet...because even though I like those fics, I'll have to see if it even fits into this fic...and the way silver stated everything made me sweatdrop and facefault. Mainly because it was so bluntly said that it was funny almost...lolz.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please READ AND REVIEW again, please? I love reviews...they keep me writing...and make me want to write and try to get out another chapter as quickly as possible...so...the more reviews I get, the more chapters that come out! I'll post the next chapter when I get at least 5 more reviews...as in, I hit the 30+ mark.  
**


End file.
